The Truth About Kira and Lacus
by KiraStrife
Summary: The Gundam SEED series is over, and Kira Yamato wakes up in Lacus Clyne's arms. After admitting how he feels about her...she says she loves him too. Guess what happens next? KiraLacus LEMON Chapter 2 CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Lacus?

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters, contents, or hereby anything else of the series 'Gundam SEED'. Thank you.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"Kira! Kira Yamato! Are you awake?"

The sound came bellowing throughout the house. It came again.

"Kira! Dear Kira!"

Kira shook off his sleep. He had been experiencing a dream, an excellent dream that he did not yet understand its meaning. He had been flying. He had been flying through space on his own, with his Earth Alliance pilot suit still on. He was very cold, and he could smell death everywhere. He couldn't control himself and where he was flying, but he knew that it wasn't anywhere good. And that's when she woke him up!

He had been living with her for some time after the final battle with ZAFT. After he had started the cease-fire between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces, he and Rau Le Creuset dueled to what seemed the death, when Kira destroyed the Providence Gundam and Rau made short work of 'so-called' Kira's Freedom Gundam, originally used by ZAFT. Then after Rau had died, Kira ejected from his destroyed Gundam and looked into space bleakly. He had wondered and cried to himself...

When he woke up, he was once again in Lacus Clyne's arms.

Lacus.

Lacus was, at first, Athrun Zala's fiancé. But throughout his journey, Kira had been through thick and thin, but in the end he always seemed to have been with Lacus. She saved him after he and Athrun destroyed each other's Gundams before, and now she was with him again. She had saved him again? Had he been dreaming?

Kira used all his strength to open his eyes fully, to see Lacus fully. He was drenched in sweat, and his body ached everywhere. He tried to look around the room; no one else was in it.

"Kira, are you okay?" whispered Lacus in her squeaky, but sweet voice. Kira looked at her and sighed, she was very pretty. Why did he care so much on what she looked like? He had never looked at her this way now.

"Lacus...where am I?" Kira croaked. It was so confusing, being here. "I remember the battle. But I...but I-"

"Hush. Quiet. You're fine now, Kira. You're here with me. And...oh Kira: the battle is over! ZAFT and the Feds have stopped firing at each other for now. It's safe to go home." Lacus smiled in a sad way. She was very sad looking now, her pink hair looked more vibrant now, however. It made Kira want to smile. But he couldn't, it _hurt _him. Damn.

"The battle is..._over_?" Kira asked. This was a shock to him, the last thing he remembered was everything going white and the sounds of laser blasts and the ricocheting of his Gundam's beam saber against Rau's. The news that he was safe came as a shock to him; a good shock.

"Yes! And we're all safe now. We can go home. Do...do you have anywhere to stay, Kira?" she sighed. Did he have anywhere to stay?! That was an unusual question from her. Was it a sign?"

"I...I can stay with Athrun. I think."

"Don't be silly! Ha! He's in love with Cagalli, now."

! Athrun was in love with Cagalli?! Kira's natural sister? What was this?

"I...I never knew. Thank you, Lacus." Kira said, now feeling more energized. He hopped on to his feet and clenched his fist. "It's over now, the fight is over. I'm free, "he smiled, "I can forget about hurting people. It's a great feeling." He boomed. Then he sat back down. Lacus smiled again, her pink hair and 'unusual' suit moving slowly.

"Well. I suppose I don't know where to stay, then. Could I...-"(_Don't do it! _He thought) I stay with you, Lacus?" Kira asked nervously.

Lacus didn't need time to think. "Of course, Kira. I can't leave you out more. Besides: I l...-"

WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT DID SHE ABOUT SAY?

"I'm sorry, Kira. I know you don't need that. I'm sorry. But I want you to know that I really do love you, no matter what you may think."

_What in the blue hell was going on here? This was so damn messed up!_

"You...do?" Kira asked, wanting the truth for himself.

But he didn't get an answer. In one swift move, Lacus jumped forward and grabbed Kira's head, forcing him into a kiss unimaginably pleasurable. Kira indulged. He loved this..._he loved her._

When the pulled apart, Lacus let out a silent moan, she must have liked it. So did Kira. Was this happening?

"Kira...?" Lacus asked.

"...Yes, Lacus?" Kira smiled back.

"Let's go into the next room."

END


	2. Coordinators In Love

_Okay, okay. So I had an interesting chapter last round, I'm sure. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and here I go for another chapter. This is basically a story that takes place after the end of the series, I've stated, and that everything that happens afterwards is nothing but my thoughts alone, some of this may not have happened, but I have so that it did. On a side note: this story will have a scene of some LEMON. You have all been warned, turn back now or face the consequences_.

_**CHAPTER 2**_

The kiss was long. And serious.

Kira Yamato, the prodigy Coordinator and Gundam pilot, and Lacus Clyne, a beautiful and caring music entertainer, held each other in the arms, kissing.

_Her touch is perfect. _Kira thought.

He had just escaped from space, nearly dying in a Gundam battle against Rau Le Creuset, and now he was holding and touching Lacus Clyne, enjoying every lasting second.

"Oh, Kira..." Lacus whispered, looking into his eyes.

Kira winced. As a soldier, Kira and romance did not go hand in hand. Instead, Kira simply _protected _the ones he loved and cared about. He never got the chance to _share _what form of love he was sharing now.

Except one time, with Flay Allster; aboard the Archangel. During the war in which Kira began fighting alongside the Earth Feds, he found little comfort and love in anyone; he was just too busy. When he was living on Heliopolis, he saw Flay for the first time in his life while at school. She was 15, and he was 16 years old. She was indeed beautiful, almost _art _to his eyes. Every time he saw her, butterflies filled his young stomach and it felt as though Birdy, his robotic pet, was dancing on his heart. In school, men adored her, and she adored being the center of everything. _Everything. _She was popular, while Kira remained as an electronics nerd. But he was a Coordinator, and not many remained on Heliopolis after the Bloody Valentine, most of them had gone to ZAFT. This made Flay notice Kira a little bit. _He's even good-looking, _she once thought. Kira continued to hear more about the beauty, and even stumbled upon the fact that she had a small sexual history.

She had been with one boy the same age as Kira for one night, as she so stated. She said that the boy enjoyed her love making so much, and deep down Kira wanted to feel the same thing with her, too. He never showed it, but he kept one side hidden from him: the side in which he wished for immense pleasure with a woman. He did get his chance with Flay. When Kira and Flay both were stuck on the Archangel during the war, Flay took a sudden liking to him. However, since the time she lost her virginity to the boy on Heliopolis, her parents had arranged her to be married to Kira's friend, Sai Argyle. Sai was good looking, came from a rich family, and seemed to have a good lover's potential. But Flay was independent in the fact that she didn't want a husband chosen for her, she wanted to find someone herself. Flay began to get to know Kira, but Kira, aboard the Gundam Strike on a mission, failed to protect Flay's parents from a ZAFT attack, who were on board an evacuation shuttle. Kira had to live with the guilt.

Flay anger turned to hate for Kira, and she lost all trust in him. But then she thought...why hate him up front for when he didn't protect her parents, when she could make him feel sorry for her and manipulate him, all the while making it seem they were in love. To distract him, she told Sai that she and Kira had been sleeping together, and Kira fell into her trap and defended her. For his thanks, one night Flay pulled him into her bed and had sex with him, taking his virginity. For Kira, it was both wonderful and intense just as he had imagined, but also shocking because before it happened, Flay admitted she made up the rumor about how far she went with the guy back on Heliopolis, and didn't go all the way with him. After they were finished, Kira cried in front of her and left the room because he felt so bad about the death of her parents, still. Flay, totally twisted, was angry because her plan to make him feel sorry for her was failing, because on the Archangel felt sorry for _him!_ She started a fight with Kira one day while they were in the port of the Orb Territories, criticizing him and calling him names. When she cried and fell into his arms, he said this was a mistake and they aren't made for each other. Kira left her alone to deal with her pain on her own. Near the end of the adventure, where we are now, she was taken hostage and later killed by Rau Le Creuset. During Kira's final fight with Rau, Flay's spirit came to him in his Freedom Gundam's cockpit in a dreamlike state; she was naked and beautiful. She told Kira that she was sorry she had hurt him, because the whole time that's how she felt, hurt and alone. Hearing Flay's words, Kira defeated Rau, however his own Gundam was destroyed, and he, with his suit, drifted out in space; wondering how he got so far. The last thing he remembered was Birdy flying over him...

And now, he was with Lacus. He had survived the battle. He still had no idea how long he had been in his coma, or where he was for that matter. He knew that right now he was somewhere in space with Lacus, and that his best friend (and former enemy) Athrun Zala and Kira's own twin, natural sister Cagalli were living with each other, deeply in love. It warmed up Kira to know this, but...

Kira broke up the lustful kiss between Lacus. "Lacus, what about Athrun?" he asked, curious to know if she still felt something for him. Lacus smiled.

"Oh, Kira. Athrun and I are not going to be together anymore. He's with Miss Cagalli; it's as simple as that. We've gone our separate ways. Now I'm with you, Kira Yamato. It's the way I want it, and never realized that until you left to back to space to defeat that wicked man, Rau, and kissed me when you left. I wanted more from you...I love you." Lacus explained. Kira smiled, but inside he was swimming in doubt, he had to tell her about Flay and him and what they did together.

"Lacus," he began, "me and Flay...we-"

"Shhh..." she told him, her finger resting on his mouth, "I know about you and Miss Allster. You were together for a time, right?"

Uh-oh.

"Actually Lacus, we made love before. I'm no longer a virgin; just before I met you. We did it on the Archangel. I realize I made a mistake...I never really loved Flay. I was so damn blind!" Kira cried. Normally Lacus would understand about anything, but now she looked torn apart.

"Thank you. For telling me the truth." She said, rather bleakly. Kira cringed, he felt so bad for doing this to poor Lacus, over what she's done for him (and what she started to do.)

_She's so pretty. Like Heaven. _Kira thought. _I love her. I love you, Lacus. I want to be with you, not ever Flay! Please don't leave me know, not after all this!_

Lacus put her dress-top over her t-shirt again, and got out of between Kira and the bed. She seemed so innocent, so carefree. She began to walk out of the doorway.

"G-Goodnight...Kira." She let out with a sob. He had to do something!

"HARO!" one loud sound beeped.

"BIRDY!" came the second, sounding similar. Lacus whirled around, and Kira smiled. Haro and Birdy were playing some sort of tag-like game. (Haro is Lacus' pet also made by Athrun) Haro rolled around while Birdy flapped in the air. Lacus sighed, and walked back to Kira, standing at his side, still watching the robots. She laughed.

"They're..._playing_, Kira! They like each other!" she shouted in glee. Kira nodded. He looked at her out of the corned of his eye, and licked his lips. He could taste her on them. Her scent, her _flavor._ She looked at him through the corner of her eyes, too. When they both slowly looked at each other at the same time, they both looked down to see that they were holding hands! Lacus was shaking.

"Kira Yamato," she squeaked, "-do you love me?"

He gripped her hand tighter. They were so soft. Yet he was so nervous. It finally came.

"Yes, Lacus. I love you very much." Kira stated. How easily it came out, how true it was. They both smiled, and a small tear shed onto Lacus' cheek. Kira leaned forward and kissed the tear, tasting a salty flavor. He ran his hands through her hair. "Do...do you want to?" he asked. _Please say yes! I want you. _He thought devilishly. He didn't 'exactly' get an answer. Instead, she cried out his name and kissed him, very passionately.

They stood in the doorway, doing this. Two Coordinators in love, preparing to make it. While they kissed, Kira tracked the outline of her face with his thumbs while she began to unzip the jacket portion of his flight suit. Kira could guess she was new to this, because with her eyes closed, making out with him, she had some trouble finding his zipper on his jacket. She fully opened the jacket, along with his t-shirt, and let it fall on the floor, exposing his sweating body and his beating heart.

With his shirt off, he leaned forward and gently kissed her neck in random places, and she let out a small, very faint moan. The long, brown bangs of his hair made a tickling sensation along her neck as he kissed it. She still had her outer dress on, and Kira wanted it off, so he took the right strap off. They huddled closer together, their temperatures rising. She was really in the moment. She reached down to his pants button, but he stopped her. "Not yet. I've got to catch up to you, first." He smiled. She flashed him a seductive smile back as he pulled the left strap off. Now she only had her t-shirt on, she wasn't wearing a bra. He panted for a bit and put his warm hand up her shirt, massaging her breasts. They were wonderful, rivaling that of Flay's. "Do you feel good, Lacus?" he asked his partner.

_Kira, please take me now! _Lacus was thinking to herself. She didn't say it however; she knew it was coming up soon.

"Talk to me, Lacus. How do you feel?" Kira asked again, as she moaned.

"Oh Kira, don't stop. It feels so good." Was all she could manage to say, and then he took her again. She could feel herself getting hot inside, such a wonderful feeling. Nothing amounted to it. This gave Kira a smile.

"Don't worry, I won't."

As they closed mouths again, he put both hands up the back of her shirt and massaged her back and shoulders.

"Kira! That feels...nice." She whispered, all and all in ecstasy. He pulled her closer, and ran his hands through her hair. He put his hands on her hips and then went lower, eventually feeling the smooth and subtle curves of her ass. Neither of the teenagers noticed that they were walking closer towards the bed.

As they both became pleasured, he finally took her t-shirt completely off, which knocked her hair clip to the ground, letting her hair come down. Haro and Birdy made beeping sounds for attention, but neither Coordinator cared. Their experience was all in a world of its own. Without her t-shirt on, she could feel her breasts become more erect. And as he continued, he could feel his lust gaining by the moment. He needed her NOW! "Oh, Lacus." He spoke quietly as he looked into her eyes. Lacus, becoming more in control, finally unbuttoned Kira's pants and put her hand down underneath of him, placing her sleek hands all over his private areas, and he moaned a bit. He took her by the hand led her to the bed, as he pushed her down on her back, right on it. She landed with a thud, and she laughed.

"Come and get me, lover." She panted, as she stuck one finger of hers between her legs and pulled it back out, Kira liking what he saw. He didn't say another word as he moved further on the bed and crawled up to where she was.

"Don't get yourself aroused," he said, pointing at her legs. "That's my job."

"I didn't know that you were like this...Kira." She said back.

He took one of her breasts and licked it, while he massaged the other one completely, causing her to moan more loudly. "Oh! Keep going, more!" she screamed. He pulled off her pants, and she pulled off her own white underwear, helping him out a bit. They then sat facing each other, as he continued to feel up her breasts and move his fingers across her thigh, not taking his eyes off her face. In a flash, he switched and gently pushed two of his fingers into her tight wetness, going in and out with ease, pleasuring her still. She screamed his name and demanded he finally make love to her. "Don't stop it, Kira! It feels so good!"

But then he stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, panting uncontrollably.

"You and Athrun. You never-"he asked, eying her.

She was quick to answer. "No! I was...well...you see...I was going to save my purity until marriage. But don't worry; I've changed my mind with you, Kira Yamato. Now, take me away." She said finally. He nodded, not another word. She began to slowly push his pants off with her legs until he was in his underwear...

"Wait!" he said. "This may hurt you if it's your first time. I'll go slow..." he soothed her.

She nodded. Closed her eyes, sighed one last time, and wrapped her smooth and sleek legs around his waist...and waited as he finally took off his underpants and entered her as slowly as he could.

It came real fast, in a flash of slow-moving pain that Lacus could not shake off. "Oh, Kira! Ah! Kira!" she moaned and screamed over and over as he slowly pushed himself in and out of her warmth. She kept re-wrapping her legs so she could comfort her pain. IT was like being stabbed by something. She couldn't heal herself from it, but she knew it would get better soon. _So, this is what sex is... _she pondered, screaming.

"Lacus, are you okay? I'm going a little bit faster." He called out through her pain. He moved at a faster rate, blood was still flowing through her head. She could feel her virgin barrier being stretched wider and wider. She rocked her hips back and forth to meet his thrusting. Their rhythm began to match, as the pain began to lift.

Kira thrust again and again, deeper and faster as she yelped through the last of the pain, being stabbed each time. She began to think he was going to break her in two pieces. He was panting too; it was taking a lot out of him. "Love me faster!" she cried.

Kira panted, moaned, and let out a small shrill. He penetrated her barrier completely, and it finally broke. She was no longer pure. She screamed again as the thrusting of him into her sex no longer hurt. It felt unimaginable, a feeling that wouldn't go away. It felt great, like a thousand fans watching her sing. He began to poke her as fast as he could, their rocks moving as one, her hips bucking to meet his every fast and accelerating stride. They were one, in a sea of love.

"KIRA! HARDER!" she cried again, as it became the best feeling ever. He was speeding through her. "I'm almost there!" she said, but was cut off as he moved even faster; she was so slick now with juices that he could move blazingly.

Finally he spoke: "Scream, Lacus!" was all he said. She did. They lasted a few minutes more. Then after they were finished, they collapsed next to each other, tired but alive...

---

"All that time...in the Strike and Freedom...I just wanted to live. I wanted to save people. Now, I would have wanted to just see you again." Kira said, sweetly to the naked Lacus as they both lied in bed, spooning.

"Oh Kira..._wonderful._ I love you. Until the end of the stars...I love you." Lacus replied. They kissed, and it was peaceful and successful.

"So, do you want to tell me where we are, by any chance?" Kira asked.

Lacus laughed. "Nope. I'm ready for another round!" she cried as she mounted him and laughed.

END

_Whoa, that was fun! My first lemon, yay! Thanks to Kenshin's Chick and Dragon for the motivation and support. Later, then!_

_-Aries_


	3. Dream Deferred

_Oh boy...wasn't that last chapter great fun? I'll admit...it was actually okay writing that lemon... Not bad for a first time, in my opinion. This next chapter, as follows, won't be so extreme. Take a look._

**CHAPTER 3**

In the weeks that followed, Kira learned everything about what had happened. Lacus explained everything in truth. It turns out that after the battle, Kira fell into unconsciousness, and was picked up by Lacus' ship. Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli all waited by Kira's side while he was in his coma. ZAFT and the Earth Alliance ordered a cease-fire, which were still in effect until Kira recovered, then it was lifted and the battles continued elsewhere. The Freedom Gundam had been completely destroyed, along with Athrun's Justice Gundam, but Kira could have actually cared less.

Athrun and Cagalli waited for Kira to wake, but they had to leave together when Athrun announced that to Lacus that he no longer had any intentions to marry her, but she understood! Athrun then left to go explain to ZAFT that he was defecting to Orb Territories with Cagalli.

When Kira finally recovered, he was aboard Lacus' ship; and they were drifting through space. Kira finally realized that he cared very deeply for Lacus, and that he was in love with her. He did think about Fley after she appeared in a vision to him in space in his final battle, but then he knew that really wasn't in love with her after what she did. He wanted to see Lacus again...

**-Lacus' Ship- **

The lamp light of Lacus Clyne's master bedroom flickered on and off. Clothes were strung everywhere, including her dress and an Earth Alliance flight suit. The door was electronically sealed, and candles were still lit along the walls.

Lacus was not occupying the bed. (AT LEAST SINCE LAST NIGHT)

Soothingly relaxed, Kira Yamato was lying in the bed fast asleep, gripping a pillow. He was _actually _sleeping. Kira hadn't slept in such a long time, he wasn't used to it. He had a smile on his face, and then it was emotionless again. He was extremely tired and out of energy; but _how it felt good! _His inner thoughts dwelled on what he went through with Lacus, and how unimaginably wonderful it was to sleep with her last night. It had been the best night of his life so far, and he soon wouldn't forget. Kira, however, didn't feel so well in his dream...

He was standing in a white void. All around him was nothing but white, he couldn't see anything else. He was in his military Earth Alliance uniform.

"Where am I?" he gasped to himself. He walked in circles a couple of times, looking around. All of the sudden, he seen Lacus, a little ways distant of him. "L-Lacus?" he asked. She looked up, tears in her eyes. Without thinking, Kira ran towards her. But the figure of her just gained distance further away from him. He ran faster. She moved away faster. Kira gasped and began to cry quietly as he sprinted towards her, but she floated away until he couldn't see her anymore. She was gone. He stopped, and looked at his feet; chills up his spine. He clenched his fists, his tears dotting the white 'ground.'

"Did you enjoy it, Kira? You and Lacus?" Flay Allster whispered behind him. He gasped and looked up, eyeing Fley's spirit. The same spirit he seen in the battle before in space. She was naked again, her hair down. She looked very pretty; just like how when she was when she was alive. She had a bizarre look in her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Flay..." Kira began, "why do still meet me like this? Tell me why, Flay." The tears from his eyes had vanished; he had the true look of a man in his eyes. She sighed. Kira spoke up again. "You told me that you no longer wanted me to cry when you apologized. But every time I see your face...I cry. You've gone now... you died! You...can't keep coming back to me!" he cried.

Flay's spirit looked like she had been hurt. She put her hands in her face and cried. Kira looked like he took it perhaps a bit to far, but he had to say what he did. She can't interfere like this, between Lacus and him. He'd gone too far to abandon Lacus. She...she gave herself to him, after all. Flay's spirit began to cry.

"I...thought that me apologizing my heart and soul would...it would..." she began, sobbing through tears. She couldn't say it.

"No, Flay...it doesn't change anything." Kira finished. "It can't change now, I'm in love with Lacus."

This...hit Flay like a bullet. Like she died again. She took her hands from her mouth and looked at Kira. She choked. Letting out a sob, her face red from her tear-stricken face.

"Flay...I'm so sorry. But when I lost you, I realized that I was blind...and Lacus means so much to me." Kira explained, beginning to feel sorry for her. Flay just stared at him for a minute. Then croaked:

"You don't like what you see? Don't you like seeing me...waiting for you? _Wanting you?_" she said seductively. Kira wasn't having it.

"_Flay, it's over!_" he screamed. This made her jump. After a few minutes, she finally said something.

"Is it because she's a Coordinator? I'm just a natural that can't stay with you, is that it?"

Flay cried, sopping tears. Kira really couldn't explain.

"Flay...I'm sorry." Was all he could manage. He really _didn't _have an explanation for his actions towards Lacus. Maybe he had rushed through things too fast. But a little 'action' is just what's needed for a newly out-of-war soldier. Could he have been with Lacus last night all because of what he wanted to feel with her? Or did he really care?

All the sudden, Flay called at Kira.

"You! Kira Yamato, wake up!"

"Flay? You don't have to call my last name." Kira replied, perplexed.

"Wake up, Sweetheart." She said again.

"Flay? What the hell-"Kira stammered, but that's all he got, when his dream vanished, and he struggled out of his sleep.

Kira woke up with a start. He looked around; he was still in Lacus' room, he looked to his right side, Lacus was gone. Her place in the bed was not occupied. Kira ran his hands through his hair, sighing. He was exhausted from last night, but at the same time, he felt more alive. Lacus really pulled through! He looked around more, to see candles lit among the walls. He didn't remember them. Had they been lit this morning? He got out of bed and put his soaked t-shirt on, and his pants. He sat up in the bed.

"Kira! Are you awake yet?" called Lacus voice through the hallway.

Kira gasped. "It was _her _voice in the end of my dream," he said, aloud to himself. Lacus Clyne appeared at the doorway, she was wearing a robe. Her hair was very tangled and not well done. She wasn't wearing any make-up, which stunned Kira.

"Tee-hee. How are you feeling?" she asked, sweetly. Kira smiled.

"I'm fine. Eh...good morning." He whispered.

"Yes. It is a good morning," said Lacus.

"Eh...listen, Lacus, about the night before...-"Kira started,

"...-No, it was worth it." She replied quickly. She giggled and strutted to the bed, taking a seat next to Kira. He fell on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Good. That's good. Eh, thank you." Kira stuttered.

"Could I maybe interest you in some breakfast?" Lacus asked, trying to be a good host. Kira nodded. Breakfast sounded _great _to him. He hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever, and he really felt tired from the battle. He'd been through enough, just like how Athrun, Mu, and everyone else had been through enough.

What had ever happened to Mu? Kira remembered going in to space to deal with Rau and the GENESIS cannon, but besides that, Kira hadn't heard much from Mu. Mu had given Kira some words to live by and words of wisdom as well. Mu...was a little bit like the brother that Kira had never had exactly. Mu was also an exceptional soldier. But for now, some breakfast. Then, perhaps contacting Athrun and then finding out _exactly _what happened after the battle. It was safe to assume that the Earth Alliance and ZAFT were still at war, but the cease-fire had changed things a bit. Everything was at a stalemate for the time being, which caused Kira's nerves.

And with all else: what happened to Kira's Gundam? As he thought about it more, the more it came clear to him. After The Genesis fired, and Rau's Providence was destroyed, Athrun's Justice Gundam blew up, and then Karat escaped his ruined Freedom Gundam. It seemed clearer now: Kira had no more Gundams. He had no more mobile suits; he had no weapons, no currency, no ambitions; no more uses in the war! Was Kira Yamato finally free?

"Hello, Kira? Are you alright?" Lacus voice echoed in Kira's thinking. Kira felt so rude, he hadn't been paying attention for minutes!

He pried himself free of thinking. "Oh, yes. Sorry, Lacus." He laughed. He got out of bed, put on the rest of his clothing, and walked out of the bedroom, into the hallway.

**-Elsewhere- **

An evacuation shuttle looms into the depths of space; A smaller craft, used for evacuating people from dire situations. Right now there was no danger, and hadn't been for a good 3 weeks now. 3 weeks ago, the cease-fire was called between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT; A standing peace. Right now, even, talks between the Feds and the ZAFT were taking place, but still no luck. The ambassadors from both legions were meeting together and discussing talks among each other.

"What has happened to our Gundam prototypes?" one ZAFT chairman asked.

"What about our men? Did you think of them?" the Earth Feds fired back.

Emotionless talks rang about the loss of the Freedom and Justice Gundams' loss, but the Earth Alliance just wanted back their lost men. That was the fact of it all. ZAFT wanted mobile suit's safety; the Earth wanted their soldiers to be found. It was as plain as that.

Athrun Zala was both a soldier of ZAFT, and the respectable pilot of the Justice Gundam, one of the prototypes taken to destruction, and Kira Yamato's best friend.

Athrun Zala, a once important soldier in ZAFT's eyes, was one of the most influenced soldiers of the past months. Athrun grew up as a childhood friend of Kira's, before ZAFT retreated to the PLANTS, then Athrun had to leave Kira on Earth, right after he asked Kira if he would be joining up with him soon. Athrun then joined ZAFT, along with his father, a major head, after the Bloody Valentine killed his mother. Athrun swore to have revenge upon the Earth Alliance for their nuclear strike. When he was chosen by Rau Le Creuset to be in charge of the newest assignment, he was glad to take it. It involved heading to the Earth Federation PLANT, Heliopolis, to steal the Earth Alliance's rumored new Gundam mobile suits; there were 5 in all. He would be working with fellow ZAFT soldiers Nicol Amalfi, Yzak Joule, and Dearka Elsman to capture the suits. When they reached the colony, Athrun and his men gained access to the holding area for the mobile suits. Athrun, who downed Earth Alliance officer Murrue Ramius, he gained sight of Kira Yamato, as he jumped into a Gundam! Le Crueset's team captured 4 out of the 5, with Kira Yamato piloting the 5th suit, Gundam Strike. Even with the Gundams captured, they didn't want to risk their prizes, so they escaped with them. Athrun's friend, Miguel Aiman, fought against the Gundam Strike, but was killed. Athrun's hate for Kira continued, as he escaped with the Gundams, Le Crueset happy with his prizes.

A long way down the road of fighting against the Strike, with his teammates, and trying to convince Kira to join the ZAFT, Athrun encountered Cagalli Yula Athha, of Orb Unions, and also one of Kira's friends about the Archangel (who later turned out to be his natural sister). Athrun and Cagalli found themselves stranded about an island, and learned to cooperate with each other to live. Afterwards, they thought of each other very often, even on opposing sides. Athrun was also Lacus Clyne's fiancé, even though she is with Kira now; which has its story.

At the final battle, by now Athrun, Kira, and Lacus have joined forces against the out-of-control ZAFT and Earth Alliance, Athrun told Lacus that he wouldn't be with her anymore. He was with Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of Orb Unions, which is where we are now, after Athrun and Cagalli left Lacus' ship with each other. Which brings the story to its places now...

END

_That's the stopping point for this chapter. It may not have revealed much, but I'm totally going to jump on Chapter 4, starting now. This is an on-air question: should I include another lemon?_

_So, basically, Kira and Lacus have fallen in love after the end of the series, while Athrun, Lacus' former fiancé, and have left for Orb with Athrun Zala. Chapter 1 was explaining Kira and Lacus' first encounter since the fighting stopped. Chapter 2 was the big "stone-stepper" for me: my first detailed lemon. This 3rd chapter, however, was just a basis on what has happened during the battles and Athrun's background. (Which you probably don't need, due to half of you follow the series!) The next chapter will have a bit more Kira and Lacus fluff, but should I add another lemon is questionable. Perhaps maybe an AthrunCagalli paired lemon? Who knows?_

_Many of you readers may also be asking about Flay's return. Well, her ghost's return. That is simple: Flay's spirit comes to Kira on the last episode of the series, after she's killed. I wanted to perhaps expand that idea so she could come to Kira in his sleep to get some answers on his thoughts with Lacus. So, I thought I'd have Flay come back to increase the tension between Kira and Lacus' newly formed relationship. It's stupid, though, thinking that she could ruin it because she's dead, right? Well: WRONG! Her coming to Kira in that way could perhaps change his mind mentally about Lacus. But you all know that love cannot be bounded then broken, right? EH...WRONG!_

_-Aries_


	4. Cliffhanger

_Oh my God. I'm back._

_This is my 4th Chapter of "The Truth About Kira and Lacus". _

_REMEMBER: MY LAST CHAPTER 4 WAS AUTHOR'S NOTES!_

_I hate to mention it to my readers but I've chosen this chapter as a cliffhanger. I expected to put more Kira/Lacus lemon in here, but I've decided to put it in next chapter, so you have to deal with this for now. (But the actual lemon chapter will appear in a few days, I think.) I've said before there will be a Cagalli/Athrun paired lemon in my story soon, I promise you! (Athrun/Cagalli will be in Chapter 6) But for right now I've split Chapter4 and Chapter5 into a Kira/Lacus "escapade" all on its own. This is my favorite pairing, after all. The next chapter I write will be probably the most detailed lemon I've ever written, I'm going all out!_

_(As a side note, I know that this storyline does in no way mix with the "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY" storyline. This is my own thought. Deal with it.)_

_Nuff' said. Enjoy._

CHAPTER 4

Kira watched endlessly toward outer space through his view port in Lacus' room, searching for answers as usual. Lacus was lying asleep in her bed that Kira had gotten up from. It was 3:56 in the morning. (Earth time) Lacus' "Mr. Pink" Haro was lying on the foot of Lacus' bed, quietly for once. When Kira accidentally made a sound, the Haro knew to trust him and did not set off as an alarm. The Haro finally trusted Kira. Birdy was lying on the nightstand next to the side of Kira's side of the bed, resting as well. Kira was the only one awake aboard the _Celebrity_.

To Kira, the stars looked blissfully bright tonight. _Must be because I'm actually in space with them, _Kira thought. After tonight, it would mark the forth night of staying with Lacus, and he had enjoyed it. Waking up every morning to both Lacus' loving kisses and tasty breakfast was indeed fit for a king. He smiled now to himself and sighed happily. It was a great place, here with Lacus… above the Earth.

Suddenly, Kira's thoughts turned to Athrun Zala. The last time he had seen him, was when they fought together to destroy GENESIS. Athrun and Kira had been fighting up until then, and nearly killing each other. –FLASHBACK-

"Athrun!" Kira cried out loudly, the SEED mode look in his eyes.

"Kira!" Athrun cried back, as he began to activate the Aegis' proton cannon, which would finally end the reign of the GAT-X105 Strike. Kira would no longer hurt any more of his friends.

The Aegis held the Strike firmly in its mobile armor mode, about to destroy it. When suddenly Athrun looked down at his HUD and noticed that the Phase-Shift Armor was depleted, as his Aegis turned grey.

Athrun, in a swift move, activated the self-destruct mechanism on his mobile suit, then used his flight suit jetpack to escape before his mobile suit exploded, killing Kira and the Strike. When Athrun had left, Kira gasped and the Strike exploded… -END FLASHBACK-

It was a very foolish move, attempting to kill his friend. Kira accidentally killing his partner Nicol Amalfi blinded Athrun, and Athrun leading Tolle Koenig to his doom shook Kira. A new doorway of hate for each other opened in their heart. They fought an immense battle, and this was the result. Later, they would meet again, and they would decide to work together to end Patrick Zala's tyranny. Athrun helped do his part, even though the wicked Patrick was in fact his father. Patrick was killed, however, by one of his own men in the heat of an argument. Kira went on to finally defeat the insane Rau Le Creuset, and once he did the ZAFT and Earth Alliance signed a stalemate to the battle. It was over.

Kira hadn't seen Athrun since. When he first awoke to Lacus, however, she told him that Athrun was with Cagalli, and that's all he knew. When Lacus woke up, he decided, he'd ask her. Kira returned to peaking out the window. Space seemed nice and quiet now that the cease-fire had been announced between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. In the end, Kira saw no reason for fighting for either group. And then, the _Archangel _itself was all alone, aided by no one. Kira would not allow ZAFT or the Alliance to hurt anyone.

Lacus turned over in her bed, her sheets making a rustling sound. She then let out a small gasping noise, and then hushed back to sleep. _She's so peaceful like that, _Kira thought. Lacus was dressed only in a t-shirt and midnight pajama pants. Kira laughed to himself at the thought, when he first seen Lacus even pant less he wormed behind his suit, with a freaked-out look in his eyes. It was a funny moment.

Suddenly, Lacus began to quietly snore. Kira winced. It wasn't usual for her to be snoring. But it wasn't loud and obnoxious, but more like sweet and pleasant sounding. Strange.

Kira thought again to himself. _I'm in love with her._

Did it appear and feel strange to him, being in love with her? Normally… no. Kira loved her with his heart and soul combined. But lately with these visions of Flay…he wasn't sure. He had indeed deeply cared about Flay, but when it all came down to her behavior; it would appear that she deeply hated him because of his failure to protect her father and his true existence as a Coordinator. But he stuck on the thought of them being together. But when she died, and he envisioned her flying over him telling him that everything was going to be alright, all he could think about was Lacus Clyne.

And now with Lacus, he was. He was finally in a state of bliss. No more battles would be fought, and he and Lacus would live free under the stars, always. The very thought of himself and her together opened up a doorway in Kira's heart; this time it was a doorway of love and retribution. He would live now only to protect Lacus from any dangers sought. This was his promise to the sleeping Lacus.

Kira, very suddenly, turned to the more _physical _portion of Kira and Lacus' relationship. Kira had been with her for a total of eight days and eight nights, and made love with his sweet companion for the past six. It had indeed been a very interesting six nights, at that!

Kira had not expected so much energy and lust in such a woman. Especially one at 16 years old! He was surprised as well as treated to an unforgettable experience each and every time. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks"? Hah, not likely. Everything with their lovemaking changed, always something different. Kira really didn't expect this in her at all! A worldwide celebrity pop singer, behaving in ways like this, somehow so amazingly sexual…almost like fits of anger and fear all belted back coming out in a very intimate form. Kira liked it that way.

He looked back on her as she slept. She now gripped her blanket swiftly, and Kira heard her mutter the word "Kira" under her breath, very quietly. He smiled. What was she dreaming about? Should he wake her? No…

Kira was then taken aback when something bumped his foot!

He looked down swiftly, and there on the ground rolling into his foot was none other than Mr. Pink. The little round robot's eyes blinked red off and off swiftly; it made no sound.

Kira quietly spoke: "Haro…what are you doing here?"

The little robot moved its arms up and down; it's eyes blinking. Why wasn't it making any noise? Was something wrong?

Kira leaned in closer, carefully making sure he didn't wake Lacus. She needed her sleep.

He was now face-to-face with the Haro, and then-

"Damn it!" sounded a beep.

Kira jumped backwards, shocked. He closed his mouth so he would cry aloud in shock, but the curse of Mr. Pink was enough to wake Lacus. She began to stir.

"Kir…Kira…?" she whispered quietly, wiping her eyes and sitting up straight. When she regained her vision, she sighed. "What's wrong, can't you sleep?" she asked sweetly. Kira weakly smiled.

"No."

"Can I help you with something? Are you sad?"

"No, I'm just fine. Just can't sleep."

This continued for the next few minutes. Lacus tried to get something out of Kira on what she thought was wrong, and Kira protested, saying he was just fine. Lacus could tell when something was wrong with Kira, but he really did tell himself that he felt fine!

"Oh Kira…" she whispered, "I think I know what could make you sleep." She smiled very brightly and widely.

Kira looked at her bleakly. _Eager… aren't you Lacus?_

"Come here, Kira. I want you to sit just right here." Lacus smiled. Kira looked out of the corner of his eye toward the wall, trying to not smile. It didn't work; you could see him beaming. "Give me your hand…" Lacus commanded toward her lover, and Kira walked over gently and Lacus took it.

"Here you go. Here's my hand." Kira said, trying to not look at her for some reason. He looked down, however, when Lacus suddenly took her finger and outlined his palm.

"We all have very soft hands…Coordinators. Don't we?" Lacus stated. Kira looked at his hand.

"Yes we do." Kira managed to choke. "But Lacus, I don't think-"

"Shhh." Lacus hushed, "Just be quiet. Let me enjoy this moment." She then took his hand and started kissing it. Very lightly at first, then started using her tongue to massage it. Kira attempted to take his hand back, much to her dismay.

"Lacus? What are you doing?" he asked. She just smiled underneath his hand. "Lacus…I think we need to take a break. Even for people like us, six nights in a row is a lot!" Kira exclaimed. Lacus didn't stop. She continued to kiss his hand, moistening it up. _What is it with her?_ Kira thought.

"Kira…? Will you remain with me here forever?" Lacus demanded in a commanding tone. Kira could do nothing but smile and nod to her, his heart warmed up and still rising.

"Yes. I will always be here with you. Nothing will happen." Kira stated, calm as usual. He could see where this was going.

Kira looked into Lacus' eyes and saw a tiny tear glisten. Lacus closed her eyes and sang…

"**_With you here forever, my dear. Whenever needed… I'll always be here."_**

Kira smiled and made a small gulping sound. How beautiful Lacus' singing was. It really made his day whenever he heard it. Without a warning, he leaned toward Lacus and kissed her. A small moan of happiness escaped her lips, very unstable to hear. Kira smiled while he held her in her arms. His wandering hands motioned toward her gown, but she protested for now. She broke up the kiss.

"Come on Kira. Let's do this right. It's a celebration of sorts." Lacus smiled. Kira winced as the short-term injunction of their kiss ended. Lacus was back on him, this time much more forceful and passionate. They remained like this for many moments, until Kira broke the kiss to begin kissing her neck. She moaned to herself. "Yes, Kira. That's it. Do that to me." She panted seductively. Kira continued kissing his lover's neck, tasting a sweet lotion that smelled like a very formal perfume Kira hadn't ever been around. As he kissed her more and more around her neck, he felt her soft hands brushing through his hair and on the outline of his neck. Her hands felt surprisingly cold.

She broke the kiss once more and looked into his eyes, only inches away. She closed her eyes and shed a small tear of happiness, Kira thought.

"_Kira? I love you._" She said, staring into his eyes, hers and his all flashy. "The time has come, Kira. Let me help you sleep." She laughed, almost sounded possessed by something. Kira wasn't getting a chance to breath even when she jumped and latched onto his lips again, this time more passionate and wanting then ever before in the eight days he'd been aboard her ship. He simply responded my making out with her in return. They sat here doing this for a few minutes, and then each of them broke apart for some air. Kira began to say something to her, but she put her finger over his mouth. She took her other hand and placed it in his. He could feel her hand moving very smoothly through it as she looked into his eyes.

"Kira…don't hurt me anymore. Don't frighten me. Just stay here. Forget fighting in mobile suits; forget fighting altogether. Please?" She said as she brought their hands to her heart. Kira noticed it was beating very loudly. He could feel the pulse slow down gradually, little by little, as he searched her eyes for some answers to her present behavior.

He laughed to himself a bit. "I'm not going _anywhere_, Lacus. I'm staying here with you." Kira said, trying to get hold on her. She was acting so _weird!_

Lacus took Kira's hand and perceived to kiss it again. Kira closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment with her. He had to admit, he was too tense. Lacus then smiled and pulled him closer to the bed andturned off the lights. While they were still standing in the dark, Kira could see her completely. Her smile, her beauty, everything. Heloved her, and she loved him. He was with her now, and she couldn't be happier.

This is "The Truth about Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne."

"Kira...how about one more night? Would you sleep with me for one more night while we're in space?"

Kira's brown hair ruffled lightly as he blushed. He was shakingtenselywith thoughts, and couldn't think of anything more but to grant Lacus' wish.

He looked at her slowly, showing all his smile and care that shined inside him for her.

"Yes. I will, Lacus. Yes." he stammered, as he slowly walked toward her. He put his hands on her face as she smiled with glee. He then brought his face to hers and kissed her. He was on top of the world now, (literally) with someone that really cared about him and people that cared about him back on Earth. He was with the most beautfiul pink-haired girl, and he was just the cold-hard soldier that she loved for who he was.


	5. FINAL NOTES

_Hello, my fans! (And flame-reviewers),_

_Good old Aries is back after a good while. Hope you missed me. Look, I know I've preached this over and over now, but "The Truth About Kira and Lacus" will be coming back. I promised everyone to have a Chapter 5, featuring an Athrun/Cagalli lemon written by a friend of mine, also a member of and not by myself; just for good measure._

_Here's my _**new **_idea. I am going to completely rewrite and recreate "The Truth". I know that in Japan the sequel Gundam SEED Destiny is on its last episode left and therefore coming to a close. With all of that happening, understanding my story may be difficult, but once again: it's just a "what-if" story that takes place after SEED. However, I believe my story should be rewritten for a few main reasons…_

**1.) Lacus and Kira's relationship is way too sexual. **_I can admit that this is very wrong. I screwed up. I know that basically my entire story is just one chapter having two 16-year-old Protagonists admitting their love for each other after a war, but then making love constantly for three more chapters; and that's my story. Typical bad writing. Kira and Lacus are not like that. I've had many complaints about this. I'm more mature now (turned 17 years old five days ago, as a matter of fact) and trust me: when I rewrite this there WILL be lemons; but not all the time. Maybe near the end or something._

**2.) Flay's role in the story:**_I originally wanted Flay to come back as her spirit in order to "get in the way" of the developing Kira/Lacus relationship, but it all ended up with Kira getting rid of her and saying no in just one chapter. WRONG! I want Flay to be a pest in that way, not just gone in one chapter. Don't worry, however, Kira and Lacus will end up together, and Kira will finally bid farewell to Flay. FOR GOOD._

**NOT ENOUGH UPDATING:**_Alright, this is very bad. I can also admit that I did not have the time to update my story as much as I wanted. Very sorry for that, and I mean it. If I rewrite this story, the chapters will be much longer and there will be a better plotline. I'll have plenty in one chapter that will last for updating time at a later date. Thanks._

* * *

_Anyone can plainly see that "The Truth" was a mediocre story. I'm the author! I admit it! What I'm going to do is rewrite it because I can really see its potential. _

_Be looking for Chapter 1 soon! __Thank you, my fans!_

_-KiraAries_


End file.
